pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Signal Pistol (PG3D)
|lethality = 5 |attribute = |rateoffire = 55 |capacity = 1/6 |mobility = 50 |cost = |Level required = Level 2 |upgrade = Default |released = 9.0.0 |theme = Classic/Typical |number = 77}} This article describes the Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Signal Pistol (PGW). The Signal Pistol is a Heavy default weapon introduced in the 8.4.0 update. Appearance It has the same design as the Flower Power, however, it seems to have a shorter barrel and a less curved red/black grip. It has a red, fluted barrel, and a black hammer on the back of the gun. Strategy This weapon is a good weapon to dish out burst damage. Make sure to hit your only shot. Hitting will result in a kill on unarmored or brittle opponents. Tips *Make each shot count by aiming at the ground near the enemy or at its legs. The splash damage can catch enemies unaware even if you miss. *This weapon is not affected by gravity, so lead shots and burst at longer-range opponents. *The Signal Pistol has no staying power due to having only 1 shot. Take cover or retreat when reloading to prepare for another burst. *This weapon inflicts very little self-damage, allowing you to rocket jump towards higher places where opponents without explosive weapons or the Jetpack equipped can't reach giving you time to counter your target. Many players can jump into enemy fire, live, and kill the enemies. *You can aim and shoot below and manually rocket jump, however 2 shots will result in death (unless you're wearing armour). *Try to replace this weapon (if used as an offensive weapon) as soon as possible as it is useless in higher levels. Counters *Attack from medium-long ranges. This weapon lacks a scope and the user will have difficulty identifying targets at long ranges. *It might not help to have a wall behind you, as the splash damage could hit off the wall and strike you. *Watch out for rocket-jumping opponents, who can finish you off with a burst and a few shots. *When the user proceeds to produce a burst of flares, dodge the bursts (they have a predictable travel path) and retaliate as the user reloads, which will take some time. However, be cautious and kill the user quickly, as the user can overwhelm you at close range using this weapon's burst damage. *The gun takes a long time to reload compared to the other starter weapons, so attack the user while the gun is being reloaded. Recommended Maps Close ranged maps (such as Pool Party). it is okay on maps like Walking Fortresses and Parkour City because of the medium chance that the target will fall off. Equipment Setups Have a powerful Sniper equipped with you. Trivia * It looks similar to the Flower Power. * It used to be one of the 7 free guns that are given to you at the beginning of the game, but you have to unlock the weapon at Level 2 now. * The Signal Pistol looks and functions similarly to the Detonator from Valve's Team Fortress 2. Both are Flare Guns that fire explosive projectiles that can also be used to blast jump at the cost of a small portion of health. ** However, in Pixel Gun 3D the flares explode only when they come into contact with an enemy, wall, etc., and players are unable to detonate them manually rather than the Detonator's ability to detonate it's flare at will and setting whoever was caught in its blast radius on fire. * As a beginner weapon, its ammo is restored automatically after the player dies. This trait is shared with the Simple Flamethrower, Simple Shotgun, Best Friend, Pixel Gun, and Sniper Rifle. However, this now works with all weapons. *As of version 9.0.0., this weapon is the only knock-backer that does not inflict self-harm on non-armored, and players without accessories. The only way that the player can inflict damage to oneself would be to stand right next to a wall, and directly shooting at it at point-blank range. *In the 9.4.1 update, this and the Simple Shotgun changed their designs. *This used to do only 1 damage out of 9 hearts until its buff in 10.3.1, making it do 6 hearts when you hurt yourself with it. *This has been added to Deadly Games in 11.0.0. *In the 11.0.0 update, this weapon's stats were changed: **Its capacity was changed from 3 to 1. **Its damage is more lethal, killing an unarmored player in 1-2 rockets. **It was given the Rockets attribute. *This is strangely located in the Heavy category even though it has pistol in its name. * In some modes/minigames, the Signal Pistol can be occasionally found as a pick-up. Gallery Hqdefault (5).jpg|The Signal Pistol in use. Signal_Pistol.jpg|Its appearance until 10.0.0. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Pick-Ups Category:Default Category:Area Damage Category:Rockets Category:Minigame Items Category:Content in Both Games Category:Campaign Category:Common Category:Battle Royale Weapons